Demonic Propositions: Forced or Real?
by ninjutsubaka
Summary: AU Ino isn't what the people think she is, she isn't just the little girl of the flower shop, instead she's originally from Cloud, as her parents. Are the feelings Naruto and Ino feel from their selves or their tenants? NARUxINO EPIC?
1. DPFoR: 1 Festival of Kyuubi

**Demonic Propositions: Forced or Real?**

A/N: I don't own Naruto…if I did some things might be different…

Basically semi Angst/ Drama/ Romance

So we'll see where this leads to…

"…" Speech

"…" _**Kyuubi speech**_

"…" _thought_

"" **JUTSU**

* * *

"BRAT! You know your not supposed to be around here! GO HOME!" 

"B-But sir, it's a festival…"

"NOT ONE FOR YOU DEMON!"

With that said, the two self appointed 'guards' of the gates to the town square kicked the little blond boy out of the way.

"Why…?" The blond boy sullenly whispered to himself.

"Kaa-san, who was that?" a little blond girl asked.

"Ino, that boy has a horrible past. Many people hate him. But he will become a great man someday." As Ino's mother said the last part she gave the little girl a slight wink.

"Kimiko…" Inochi whispered.

* * *

He started running with no set destination in mind, ending up at his house. 

An old man watched a little blond boy run home.

The little boy ran for hours straight trying to escape from the villagers that were attempting to kill him.

"_I just wanted to go to the festival…" _he thought.

As soon as he lost the villagers he walked to his house. Only to find everything all in shambles.

The blond six year old boy looked at himself in a broken mirror in his room.

"_What is it that they don't like about me? What have I done to be on the receiving end of all this? On my birthday nevertheless."_

"_**You did nothing. It was me."**_

The boy looked around to look for the owner of the voice, but couldn't find any.

"_**Dammit gaki! I'm in your head. I'm the reason why they hate you. I'm the demon fox, you know me better as Kyuubi" **_

"_WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT THE KYUUBI DIED!"_

"_**Think your thoughts, and don't be so loud brat! Anyways, they couldn't kill me, even if they had the whole world against me. Although I was surprised that your fa…I mean, they could even seal me away. Correctly, I mean."**_

"_So I have an evil demon fox in my body?"_

"_**Yeah…channel some chakra into your stomach and you'll see where I am. You do know what chakra is right?"**_

"_Yeah."_

"_**Do you know how to channel it?"**_

"_No." _The boy had a sad look on his face at this question. The teachers would never teach him anything at the preschool. Each day they would put him in the corner for 'disrupting' the class. The other children would hang out with others and exclude him from everything, not intentionally though. The teachers would find some way to make sure he wouldn't interact with the other kids. They would yell at him just for trying to 'hurt' one of the others.

_**sigh "Well fine, I'll teach you…it wouldn't look good for a great demon fox to have a weak body…"**_

"_YAY!"_

"_**Dammit gaki! Shut up! I'll teach you…but get some sleep and you're only getting training after school."**_

"_Okay!"_

The boy soon made himself a small dinner, rice and some beef that the 'old man in the weird clothes' left for him to eat. He soon went over and got ready for bed and as he got in he thought about something.

"_By the way…I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"_

"_**DAMMIT KIT!!! SHUT THE HELL UP! I ALREADY KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AND IF YOU DON'T SLEEP SOON I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY!"**_

Kyuubi was enjoying himself after that, as Naruto didn't talk the rest of the night and slept peacefully. Neither knowing that they were being watched.

* * *

sigh _"I hope that boy is fine." _The old man thought _"He looks fine…with that smile on…"_

"Hokage-sama! Are you done with the list for the upcoming students at the Acadamy?"

The old man groaned _"I always knew that accepting this job would be a pain in the ass…but its still fun!"_

"Yes Iruka-san! I'm almost done with the list." With that he scribbled the name Uzumaki, Naruto on the last line on the list.

"There you go Iruka-san."

"Thank you Sandaime-sama!" The man looked over the list and stopped at the last line.

"WHAT? What is that…boy doing on the list Hokage-sama?"

"Iruka, I know it must be hard for you. But you must deal with it, for he has to grow up someday and you would have to teach him as well. Don't worry, he's like you in many ways, when you were younger at least. Plus, he needs to grow with his age group anyways."

"Fine. But Mizuki won't be happy at all."

"Good night Iruka-sensei, it's time I get going."

"Hai!"

With that both men left.

* * *

That night above the Yamanaka flower shop. 

"Ino-chan, don't worry about the little boy, he'll be fine, maybe you'll even make friends with him in the academy!" Kimiko said as she was tucking her daughter in.

"Kimiko!" Inochi whispered violently trying to get his wife's attention.

"Good night kaa-san…"

"Good night Ino-chan."

With that Kimiko left the room and walked out toward the master bedroom down the hall. Inochi following soon after as he closed the door to Ino's bedroom.

"Kimiko!" Inochi said in the same tone as he did before, "why are you telling Ino all of this?! You know yourself that the boy is a…"

Kimiko rudely interrupted her husband, "Don't you dare say the last word! You know yourself, we had to leave Kumogakure due to the fact that Ino houses one like he does. I won't stand for you insulting that boy, especially when it means you are insulting OUR daughter as well! Get your sorry ass out of the kiss ass gutter your in, you know that Sandaime Hokage let us in even when knowing our background and why we left Kumogakure. With that said," she let out with a huff, "you, Inochi-CHAN, have earned a place on the couch tonight, and I've hid all of the lovely orange books in our room as well as the spare key…so have fun tonight," Kimiko said with a sadistic grin as she quickly walked into the master bed room and slammed the door.

Inochi was about to open the door when he heard a quick series of locks close and shut and soon heard a muffled voice saying "**HADE MEIMU NO JUTSU**"

"dammit," Inochi cursed.

* * *

**HADE MEIMU NO JUTSU – **(Gay Illusion [Genjutsu) 

**Kumogakure** – (Hidden Village of Cloud)? Possibly wrong…if so correct me

Well that's it for chapter 1, I think its a little short...but I hope its satisfactory for now...Well chapter 2 will be up when I'm done writing it and chapter 3, I think keeping one chapter ahead should be better for my health, just in case you know? xD.So please Review and tell me what you think :3

Oh and to those that know which bijuu I'm referencing that's in Ino, just want to make sure…is Kumogakure right?


	2. DPFoR: 2 Mischivious Blondes?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed and gave their input, and I think all of you have the right idea as who Ino will be housing. With that said, lets get on to the main course

"…" Speech

"…"_**Kyuubi speech**_

"…"_thought_

"**…**"**JUTSU**

Summary of Last Chapter: Ino notices Naruto as she heads home from the festival of Kyuubi's defeat. Sandaime enrolls Naruto into the academy starting in two days. Kimiko and Inochi talk briefly about their past…

* * *

A large colored sakkat with the word fire on the front steps into the street. He walks down the street and watches as the villagers start to set up their stations early in the day. He was greeted by everyone that was up that early in the day. As he took his leisurely walk he thought of all the events that had transpired about 6 years ago…

"_Everything has gone by so fast, first Yondaime Hokage saves the village from the most powerful bijuu, the Kyuubi, but in return of his life and his own son's childhood…then comes the Yamanaka family soon after, begging me to let them stay in Hogakure after their incident that happened only months before the Kyuubi's attack. Then Orochimaru succession from the Leaf…I doubt it could be any worse than it already is…_"

These thoughts transpired as he walked from his tower in the middle of the huge village towards the outer wall. By the time he got there he saw most of the shops open up and a few just opening. He walked up to a run down apartment and knocked on the beat down door.

* * *

"'Kaa-san! 'Kaaaaaaa-sannn!"

Kimiko sighed as she walked up to her little girl.

"What is it Ino-chan? Mommy is busy getting dressed," she said through the closed door.

"I'm hungry and otou-san is shivering in my bathroom and he won't get out and I really need to go!"

"_He didn't…I didn't think he would touch…oh my god…" _Ino could hear giggling through the closed doors.

Just as Ino was about to reach for the door, her mother opened the door. Moments after that she starts drooling and her eyes glazed over.

"KAA-SAN!" the little impatient blond yelled.

Kimiko snapped out of the trance from the genjutsu and dispelled it quickly going into the kitchen and preparing breakfast as she told Ino to head to the master bed room's bathroom to wash up before attending her first day at the Academy.

* * *

"Naruto!" The old man yelled through the door of the apartment.

"uugh…Oji-san? Why are you here so early?" the little blond boy asked.

"Well, I have a one-day late birthday present!"

"YOSH! What is it?" the little boy yelled as he hopped around his apartment in joy.

"You're going to the Academy!"

"YES! Finally I can go to school and surpass you Oji-san!"

"_I hope you do Naruto."_

That day about one hour later, around 8:00 AM…

"I'll see you later Naruto! Have fun at the academy and be good!"

"I will try Oji-san! But I won't make any promises!"

Sandaime chuckled to himself and started his slow paced walk toward the Hokage Tower, biding as much time as possible before he had to face his arch nemesis. Paperwork. A warm smile graced his lips as while he was walking away, heard the other young blonde that was also enrolled in the academy.

"Ja-ne okaa-san! I'll be good!"

Kimiko smiled as she hugged her daughter and watched her run into the gates.

* * *

Inside the Academy…

"Listen up everybody!" cried the scarred academy teacher, "I will be letting you know where you sit today so listen up…"

The students stood in front of the room and moved to the spots they were assigned to by their last names.

"Uzumaki, Naruto!" the man said.

The little blond boy walked up to the seat and sat down in the second to last seat.

"_That was the boy I saw yesterday! Kaa-san said that it was ok to talk to him, even if all the other kids are bad to him. Puuuuuurrrrr…he's kinda cute too…where did that come from? AHH! My name is being called." _With that, Ino quickly snapped out of her trance and walked up toward the seat assigned to her, the one next to the mysterious boy.

"Hi! My name is Ino, whats your's?"

Shyly replying, "Umm…I'm Naruto…why are you so nice to me?"

"Why can't I be nice to you?" Ino pouted.

"QUIET DOWN YOU TWO!" Iruka yelled interrupting the conversation, "We're starting our lesson today! Now if you all would open the textscrolls in front of you and we'll begin with the history of how Konoha was founded."

"Sensei is so rude!" Ino whispered angrily to Naruto, "you never interrupt a woman when she's talking!"

"He he he…you wanna pull a prank on him later?" The mischievous boy whispered back.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

During Lunch

"Finally, those kids were a little rambunctious…at least I have my favorite takeout ramen lunch from Ichiruka's…"

"I-ruu-kaaaaa-seeeeennnnseeeiii" yelled Ino in a singsong voice as she walked through the door in a bang.

"Hmm? Oh, Ino, what did you need?" Iruka said as he put his ramen on the table behind him to focus his attention to Ino.

"I needed help on some parts of the lesson we had" Ino said batting her eyes and making sure the attention was all on her.

"Ahh, we went too fast for you? Well, this is how it goes…"

Ino giggled as the lesson was being told over to her. When Iruka asked her if there was anything funny about the Rock and Leaf war, Ino quickly composed herself and told him no. Ino sighed and told Iruka she would ask her parents for more help, and wanted to go back outside to play.

"That's fine Ino…"

"See you later Iruka-sensei!"

With that Ino left the room and went out to the playground. Iruka noticed that she quickly ran over to Naruto and they started laughing, hard enough to be on the floor. Iruka was puzzled at this notion and dismissed it.

"Now, back to my pretty miso pork ramen…WHATTTT??"

He looked at the bowl, it looked as clean as it was before he poured the separated ramen and soup into the bowl. Although there was a note left in place on top of his chopsticks.

Iruka-sensei,

It was not nice of you to interrupt our conversation. Please do not do it again, or more than ramen will be missing. Have a good nice day!

The two blonds didn't leave their name but Naruto drew a little swirl and Ino drew a little boar next to it. Although Iruka wouldn't know.

Iruka was confused after the lunch but just sat there looking at his 36 student class as Mizuki taught the students about Chakra.

Ironically enough Naruto and Ino were sitting there drawing on a sheet of paper their next upcoming prank.

* * *

That night…

"So Ino, did you have fun?" Inochi said, now out of his stupor.

"Yes! I met the little blond boy! His name is Naruto, and we had lots and lots of fun today!"

"That's nice to hear Ino-chan" Kimiko said, "Now we have dinner to eat. Which reminds me, do you want to invite him over to eat tomorrow?"

"Yes! I think he would like to! Thank you!"

Inochi noticed his daughter's eyes brighten up with that and soon thought,_"Maybe the kid isn't so bad after all…"_

At Iruka's Place…

"_Lets see…swirl…whirlpool…malestorm…wait…NARUTO! And that means…boar…INO! Those two kids…maybe Hokage-sama was right…Naruto's not too bad…he just needs attention…maybe I should treat him to some more of the ramen he ate today. Maybe tomorrow…"_

* * *

Soo? How do you think it was, and I think I should have responded to most of the people that reviewed, if I didn't I'm sorry, I might not have had enough time…HW is a pain…but ohwell Thanks to all those that reviewed and I think all of you got it right

BTW: I'm not done with the third chapter, but I wanted to keep my promise to all those that reviewed, here's the second chapter, about on time don't you think:3

Thank you all readers and especially to the reviewers…as for Sakura…that hopefully if I remember, will be cleared up in the next chapter!

Till then :3


	3. DPFoR: 3 History of Friendship

Sorry everyone it took soooooo long xX just to make sure everyone knows, this IS an AU! so don't go bitching about discrepancies from the actual manga/anime!

Disclaimer: Well, if I didn't have this here would you think I owned this? Haha…oh well, I don't own Naruto anyways.

Author's note: I would like to thank all of those that have took a few seconds to a few minutes, depending on their wpm, to review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…" Speech

"…" _**Kyuubi speech**_

"…" _thought_

"**…**" **JUTSU**

Summary of Last Chapter: Read it for more detail – Naruto meets Ino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…_ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred." _A pink academy student thought as she was counting how many times her hair was pampered.

She got up and walked over to her dresser and slipped out of her bed wear and picked out her normal pink outfit and her black bicycle shorts.

Looking at the ribbon Ino gave her a few months ago, she thought.

"_Seeing as how Ino became more buddy, buddy with that guy yesterday it just means one less person competing for Sasuke-kun!_"

"SAKURA! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"I'm done," Sakura yelled back, and with that she rushed through the door picking up a small biscuit to nibble on and ran to the academy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto!" Ino yelled in a sing-song voice with a very mischievous grin on her face.

Naruto looked up from the swing that he was sitting on a plastic bag on the ground nearby.

"Oh, Hi Ino!"

"Did you bring your stuff?"

"Yeeuup! Did you remember to bring your stuff?"

"Who do you think I am?" Ino said in a bossy voice.

Naruto cringed a little and hesitated before speaking again, fearing to anger Ino again.

"I just wanted to make sure," he said in a whisper.

"Anyways, c'mon! you gotta meet lazy bum and tubby!"

"Who are they?"

"That's why you have to come with me and meet them! They're my friends, and including you, most likely my only real friends" Ino said, while whispering the last part to herself, as she thought about her pink haired childhood playmate.

"_It all happened so suddenly…well maybe not but I don't get why I couldn't see it coming." _Ino thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino and another group of girls sat at the place they would meet for kunoichi class. Ino sat there picking up flowers and arranging them quickly.

"_Kuso…how could I forget about doing my hw!_" Ino thought as she scrambled around picking flowers and arranging them to a beautiful pattern.

Just as she finished her flower arrangement she saw Sakura run up the hill to the meeting place. She looked down to make sure her flowers were arranged well enough to pass. She was confused to why she would pick out yellow tulips, lavenders and orange wildflowers. When she was about to contemplate it Sakura ran up to her and started chatting.

"Ino-chan!"

"Oh, hi Sakura!" Ino stated as she was broken out of her thought.

"Guess what!" Sakura said with joyous glee.

"Hmm?"

"I have someone I like…" Sakura looked down and poked her fingers together and blushed profusely.

"…its…"

"Let me guess," a rude voice interrupted, "Sasuke."

"What's your problem Ami?" Ino shouted as Sakura stood behind her.

"Well everyone likes him and its not like a girl like her will be able to get his attention."

"Why you!" Ino shouted as she ran in and charged at Ami.

Ami, being about a half year older than Ino, as well as being trained by her parents from a much earlier age, outclassed Ino in taijutsu and started to rain blows down on Ino. Ino could dodge some of the blows but had to receive a few. Ami jumped back and raised her fist. She started running as fast as she could just to give the final blow to knock Ino out and she hoped that she could also give her a concussion. Just as she got a bit closer she saw a boy jump down and catch her fist. She could tell that he was using much of his energy to stop her from finishing her blow. Ino looked up and saw the boy push Ami over.

"stop it" were the only words that were decipherable from the little boy.

Ino looked at him briefly and said, "Thanks."

The kunoichi class teacher was walking up the path and saw the boy.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU DEMON!" She yelled and ran after with her folder.

The boy ran out of the area as fast as he could, not even looking at anyone in his path, just running in between them.

Ino noticed teardrops that shimmered as they fell following the path that the boy had taken.

_-The Next Day-_

Ino ran up the hill. _"Kuso…why did I have to oversleep…must have been from thinking about that boy from yesterday…"_

When she got up to the hill she noticed that she had just made it to class. The class had started not moments after she got there. She had no choice to talk with anyone until the class was over. Even lunch was hectic as they were required to learn to cook simple foods.

After class, Ino walked up to Sakura.

"Hi Sakura" Ino stated happily.

"Hi Ino…let me ask you a question…" Sakura said hesitatingly with a slightly emotionless voice.

"Umm…sure" Ino said, her face starting to show fear and confusion.

"What do you think about that boy that defended you yesterday?"

"I want to know who he is! Do you know who he is?" Ino said, her eagerness shown deeply in her voice.

"My mom says he's a demon and that we shouldn't talk with him or be around him."

"…what?" Ino said with a cracked voice, her emotions seemingly shattered, "no…no…No…NO…That can't be true! IT CAN'T BE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! GO AWAY!"

With that Sakura was disheartened. Her best friend and defender crumbled before her eyes and just left her. She fell down and wept. She wept for her lost friendship and how she couldn't be friends with someone that was friends with a demon. Her ignorance became her downfall.

Ino ran home as tears fell down her face as she ran home. She ran through the streets not caring about anyone that saw her. She went as fast as she could to find comfort in someone she could trust. She wanted the answers for her question. She didn't want the answer Sakura gave her to be the truth. She ran and ran into the house and ran into the boutique. She quickly clung to her mother's legs and cried into the long dress that her mother was wearing.

Kimiko stood there and put her left hand on Ino's head and comforted her with her touch as she watched stoically at the figure walking towards the boutique. The powerful dark blond ex-kuniochi stared, no, glared at the pink haired woman as she entered the shop.

Ino couldn't concentrate on what the mothers were yelling about. But the last thing she heard before she fell asleep from exhaustion was: "Keep your demon-loving daughter away from my daughter and you stay away from my family…or I'll have the Hokage exile you."

"You wish you had that kind of power you dumbass ignorant bitch, now get out of my house!"

When Ino woke up the next morning she walked out and saw an unusual scene. Her father was sitting at the table reading the newspaper and eating, but she couldn't see her mother anywhere.

"Ino-chan, come eat your breakfast, its getting cold" Inochi said, not looking up from the paper.

"Hai…where's 'kaa-san?" she said meekly.

"Oh," Inochi looked up from his paper, "She went out to talk to your self-proclaimed savior."

"Eh? Why didn't she take me with her?"

"Because its time for you to eat your breakfast, not get a boyfriend" Inochi said with a smirk and winked at his little girl.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!" Ino yelled at her father.

"Goddamn Inochi…troublesome neighbors…"

-_At the last day of Kunoichi class_-

Ino could remember the event clearly even though it had been only a few weeks earlier.

She had tried to talk to Sakura, but with each attempt, she was shot down. Sakura just turned and walked away. Ino knew it had something to do with the little blond boy but she couldn't see what was wrong. She only saw the fact that he saved them from becoming seriously injured by Ami, who was held back from the rest of their class.

Their graduation ceremony occurred and Ino stood there at the end of the line.

"_If she doesn't want to talk to me then I won't talk to her and we won't be friends any longer._" Was what Ino had reached as a conclusion after giving up trying to talk to her stubborn mother-influenced friend.

-_That Night-_

Kimiko and Inochi had finished the small celebration they had for Ino and her graduation. Kimiko sat with Sakuya Nara, and Hikeru Akamachi and chatted about the little gossip that ran around the village, their husbands had went out to the nearby bar to talk and bond, after they made sure their children were asleep.

Kimiko suddenly heard Ino scream as if she was in pain. Sakuya and Hikeru sprinted up the stairs with their friend to see what was going on, the men were just returning from the bar and quickly ran into the house to their wives. They opened the door to Ino's bedroom and saw her clutching her head.

Her body had changed. She had a slimmer lithe figure, her fingers a little longer and tipped off with medium sized nails. Her eyes were more catlike than human, she was hissing with her teeth clenched, her fangs being very prominent. They watched as she shrieked and hissed, until two cat ears protruded out of her head and two tails appeared swishing madly.

Moments after the Sandaime-Hokage appeared in the room next to Kimiko.

"I see."

"What is it Saratobi-sama?" The adults of the Nara and Akamichi clan had asked.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room," Kimiko stated, "Inochi and I are not from this land as you know, but we have never told you where we came from nor have you persisted in knowing. I must tell you that we came from Kumogakure. I was the kage when I was there. I left because of the reason that my family would have been discriminated. Discriminated like Naruto-kun. When my daughter was born she was born on the day of Nibi-chan, the day when villagers would walk down to the nearby cave and pay their respects to Nibi. But that year, a group of newly promoted chunin decided that it would be nice to try and capture Nibi-chan. She was enraged and lashed out and wiped the chunin and the visitors to flesh covering her cave. Nearby shinobis tried to stop her aggressively and she decided to destroy the village."

Kimiko stopped momentarily to hold the aggravated form of Ino/nibi against her body.

"Kimiko, why do you speak of Nibi so affectionately?" Sakuya asked.

"I'll get to that, but continuing on, Nibi came and attacked the village similarly to how the Kyubii attacked. We had lost many shinobi in the war and even though we could hold out against Nibi, we knew we would soon fall if something didn't happen soon." Kimiko started to sniffle as tears fell down her face. "That night Ino was born, and my sister, the best sealer in Kumo, attempted to seal Nibi. She would not have died if she had used a different seal. She performed the seal and sealed Nibi into Ino and soon passed away. I tried to get the village to understand the heroic task that occurred but they reacted the same way to Ino as they did to Naruto. With this I resigned and left Kumogakure, and remembered that Saratobi-oji-sama, who was very close friends with my father, the previous kage of Kumo. He let me in after convincing Minato-san. That is why we're here and why Ino is like this. Sakuya, I speak of the nibi as Nibi-chan because she hold no grudge against my family. We talk to her through the family jutsu that Inochi and I have learned. She understands that she was acting foolishly and not listening to reason, but she is a nice shy girl, being only a few thousand years old, which is young for a bijuu. You just don't want to piss her off."

The rest of the adults stifled their laughter at the thought of a nice shy bijuu. They were interrupted when they heard another scream radiating from the other end of the village.

"It's time, bring Ino." Saratobi stated firmly.

"Hai" The adults quickly moved.

They all quickly ran to the Hokage's Tower and went to the roof. There they were met by the face of two men, Kakashi in his Anbu outfit and Jiraya.

They saw the small boy they were tolerant of, Naruto, on the floor having nine tails behind him, having a more muscular shape and fox ears out of his head, his whiskers more defined and a harder outline of his eyes. He was lying on a small bed covered in ink and runes.

"Put Ino next to him" Jiraya stated quickly, "We want to do this quick, before they wake up and find out."

Inochi quickly brought Ino to the middle of the tower and put her down next to Naruto, a little hesitantly and got outside of the runes.

The adults watched as the Hokage and Jiraya peformed seals in a synchronized fashion and then ended the sequence with a light prod to the two young children's naval with two fingers.

The sight was amazing, they saw the two men's cloaks flutter as power surged under them in the ink and runes. The letter on the floor was glowing and shimmering moments before it started running up the ground and bed to where the older men had poked the kids. After it was all done, the adults moved in to look at the two children, the saw the same seal on both Naruto and Ino's back. There was a swirl of two tails in the middle and on the outer edge a spread of nine tails, equally spread around the swirl.

"Wait, doesn't this mean that he and my little girl are…" Inochi stated with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes, they are bound for life, whether they know it or not, they're lives will keep intercrossing, they can choose what they want to do, but no matter what they will keep crossing paths."

"The seals serves three purposes," Jiraya started out, "One is the fact that if one of them dies, the other's seal will weaken and the bijuu inside will slowly kill the other painfully over the span of 5 years. The second purpose is to see how much power they have mastered from the bijuu. As they master more and more, the tail will start to change colors, yellow meaning they mastered one third of the power, orange, mastering two thirds of the power, and red, complete mastery of that tail. The last purpose is to be in total resonance with each other, which means that if they learn to meditate they can speak with each other and their respective bijuus from anyplace in the world, as they get closer to each other they will not even need to meditate to talk with each other in shorter distances, about up to 5 miles, but that really is just an estimation, they can probably exceed that amount."

"Is that all Jiraya?"

"Yep, now I will be getting to my research."

"What DID **YOU **_**SAY?**_" Kimiko growled.

"Umm…." Jiraya muttered unsensibly.

"RUN FOOL RUN!" Inochi said hastily.

"**I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER, GET BACK HERE YOU OLD ASS PERV!**"

"Go Jiraya! I'll hold her off!" Saratobi stated.

Jiraya bolted out of the room and out of Konoha as quickly as hey could. That night everyone in the park could see beautiful sparks in the sky as the Hokage and the previous kage of Kumo fight all over the city.

--

So thats chapter 3...Senior Year and all...so iono when the next one is gonna come out but i'll keep writing! please Review! Any suggestions are welcomed xD


	4. DPFoR: 4 Daily Life

Demonic Propositions – Daily Life

"…" Speech

"…" _**Kyuubi speech**_

"…" _thought_

"**…**" **JUTSU**

Summary of Last Chapter: Last time we left the blond duo, they had gotten additional seals so that they would not lose control of their inner demons and become mentally deranged…

_Present time – First Year at the Academy_

Kimiko sat in the kitchen that morning after she finished her daily routine. She pondered on how she could get Inochi to let willingly let her bring Naruto in to eat.

"_Damn, after seeing how restaurants treat Naruto, I think I should invite him for dinner…I mean I'm pretty sure eating ramen every single day isn't good for you…"_

As Inochi walked down the stairs after his shower, she remembered something that happened about two months ago…

"Inochi, honey, remember how you said you owed me a favor of any proportions if I didn't kick your sorry ass for defending Jiraya?"

"Uhh…yes dear," Inochi started out saying uneasily, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking, since Ino-chan and Naruto-kun are basically bounded for life, why don't we just let him live here? Then he'll be closer to Ino to bond, and then I can take care of him, and an additional factor that I can keep track of their demonic progress easier," Kimiko stated nonchalantly as she was making breakfast.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I DON'T WANT THAT KID IN OUR HOUSE MOLESTING MY DAUGHTER EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!"

Kimiko started reaching for a bottle, with the words "SuperLAX – Explosive Diarrhea," on it as she sweetly said, "Are you SURE honey?"

Inochi could feel chills run up and down his spine as he remembered the last time she had said those words, in that tone. He could remember that the whole day all his eyes could see were heavily clothed beautiful girls and naked men. He hated the fact that the Genjutsu that she preformed required a Kage-level chakra to be dispelled. He quickly recovered from the image and frantically said, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHATEVER YOU WANT! Just don't perform **that** jutsu on me!"

"I'm glad you changed your mind, although I wouldn't have used **that** on you because I need you perfectly wide awake and not avoiding eye contact with Naruto-kun. By the way, I'm going to ask him to move in tonight. I already told Ino-chan to tell Naruto-kun to come over for dinner. This will be a surprise for both of them." Kimiko grinned evilly.

That day during lunch at the academy…

"NARUTO EAT SLOWER! That's disgusting" Ino yelled with a disfigured look of disgust.

As Naruto looked up from his bento that was prepared by the matriarch of the Yamanaka clan small grains of rice littered his face, mostly concentrated around his mouth. With his mouth stuffed with food, he muttered an almost undistinguishable "What?"

"Ugh…what am I gonna do about you?" Ino said to herself. "Swallow your food already and wipe your face!"

Naruto quickly did what he was told to do and looked up at Ino.

Shikamaru looked at the two blonds and just thought, "_Troublesome blondes…"_

"Ok," said the female blonde, "you're gonna eat dinner at my house tonight."

"Why? I want to eat ramen!" Naruto whined.

Ino smacked the boy in the head and said, "'Cause I say so! And because kaa-san wants me to bring you."

"Fine" Naruto said as he knew if Ino's mother was in on it, he was defeated.

-RINGG-

The young kids walked towards the academy.

"Naruto, you better not run away after school… If you do I'll hunt you down and shove my foot up your sorry ass"

Naruto could only sigh as he awaited the rest of his long day.

Nothing really occurred the rest of that day except a few pranks here and there by the dynamic blonde duo. The two apparently switched the chalk with a homemade blend laced with gunpowder. They lit the chalk on fire with a concealed explosive note that was set to go off moments before the bell rang. They stuck two other explosive notes on the erasers that would go off about ten minutes after school ended…

Naruto had started walking on his toes, inching his way past the door and towards the gates. "_Doing good so far…_" he thought as he was getting closer and closer to the gate. He started crawling as he reached the portion of the gate where the bushes would no longer cover him. He glanced up momentarily and saw the back of his blonde companion standing and talking with Chouji. When he reached the gate and got his right foot right over the threshold, he was lurked suddenly by the ear. Naruto looked towards Chouji and Ino, and as he was getting dragged past them, the image of Ino was replaced with an image of Shikamaru with small clouds of smoke dissipating.

"WHAT! Shikamaru, you betrayed me!"

"Sorry, Naruto, Ino said she wasn't going to bother me for a week if I helped her out."

"And she said she would give me five bags of chips, one for each day!" Chouji quipped moments later.

"YOU TRAITORS!"

Naruto suddenly had his other ear yanked, which resulted to being face to face with a menacing looking Ino.

"NARUTO!" She shook him repetitively and his head stretched repetitively "I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS UNTIL YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Naruto looked at her with large white eyes in fear of what she might do.

"After dinner" she said sweetly with a mischievous smirk, and added, "of course."

-BOOM-

An explosion happened behind them as a very crisp looking Mizuki and a slightly burned Iruka coming out of the building, smoke following close behind.

"NARUTO! AND YOU TOO INO!" Iruka yelled out as he staggered towards the two young students.

"Hahahahaha, SUCKERS!" Both of the blondes yelled as they both stuck their tongues out at the two teachers.

"Naruto, lets go!"

And with that Ino grabbed Naruto by the ear again and ran off to her house, Naruto flailing about like a flag in the wind.

As they got closer to the Yamanaka complex, Ino slowed down enough for Naruto to get some footing. Soon they could smell the delicious food being prepared by Ino's mother.

As they walked towards the house, Ino quickly grabbed Naruto's hand. Both their faces flushed red but both accepted this. They walked closer and closer to the door, as they walked up each step they slowly let go of each other's hands and turned their heads towards each other as Ino began to open the door. They both walked into the warm house.

"Wake up Naru-kun!"

Naruto groggily rubbed his eyes from his room as he heard the motherly voice from below. It's been almost a year since he moved into the Yamanaka house.

Naruto walked down the stairs and sat down at the the table.

"G'morning Kimiko-san, G'morning Inochi-san. Thank you for the food" Naruto slurred as he began to eat.

"Good morning Naru-kun!"

"Hrrn!" was all Inochi could say as he gave him a glare, and then went back to reading the newspaper in his hand.

"INO! COME DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" the matriarch of the family yelled.

"Cominng!" Ino said as she walked down the stairs, "Man, I love snuggling up to Naru-kun. It gives me the best rest ever!"

Naruto looked up with wide eyes at Inochi who deepened his glare from behind the newspaper.

"N-no-" Naruto stuttered as he waved his hands trying to dismiss Inochi's growing rage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YO-"

Inochi's assault was cut short as Kimiko flattened him into the ground using just a frying pan, and muttered, "dammit Inochi, now I have to buy another one? They always wonder how I go through these so quickly…"

Ino just glanced at the chaos that she caused and grabbed the toast from the table, gave Inochi and Kimiko a peck on the cheek and grabbed Naruto and bolted.

"Thanks for the food mom! Bye! We're off to school!"

"Ino, you're getting too good at pranking…"

"I know" Ino gave Naruto a cheshire grin, "but you like it"

Things over time became routine for Naruto as he got adapted into the Yamanaka household, sure he still got glares from all over the village from the adults, but as did Ino, and now they weren't alone, they had each other.

Next: Time Skip to graduation

A/N: Sorry but I might not update this as quickly as you might want. We'll see…but sorry for the late update and whatnot


End file.
